


Come Ashore

by KnightoftheCrow



Series: IkkaYumi Mermaid Sex [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Mermaid Ayasegawa Yumichika, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Madarame Ikkaku, Trans Male Character, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightoftheCrow/pseuds/KnightoftheCrow
Summary: A young man and the mermaid who makes love to him...
Relationships: Ayasegawa Yumichika/Madarame Ikkaku
Series: IkkaYumi Mermaid Sex [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996849
Kudos: 7





	Come Ashore

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I gotta preface this with a long preamble, sorry. First, I'm a trans guy and I have some... _feelings_ about how people, both trans and cis, write trans guys in porn. So I did struggle with this a lot. Idk what all to say here, outside of I've read PWP trans guy fics that didn't make it in those tags, there's not enough in the tags, and the way people write trans guys in 18+ scenes... idk a lot of it I'm just not happy with. I've also gotta put out the disclaimer that _writing_ 18+ scenes (aka with words lol) is something I'm not the most confident in and I kinda overthink a bit (like everything lol). So I had quite a bit of difficulty with this one.
> 
> Story Notes though? This is the same AU as ["Legs"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873242) but this is outside of the story and has no bearing on it. Yumichika is in his mermaid form the whole time and, just like in my larger fic (some of this will come up, don't worry), Ikkaku is a post-top surgery trans guy who's a vers top.
> 
> If things seem vague in this story, it's okay to ask me about a few things, but I basically wrote this very similarly to how I describe myself when it comes to describing Ikkaku's body.

Calloused hands slowly trailed along a lithe torso, the natural lubrication of the skin there creating an interesting sensation. Lips gently kissed the side of a slender neck, careful not to crush the delicate set of gills there. His hands slid down his lover's hips, thumbs stroking the scales there as he swiped a tongue along a dainty jawline. A soft hum came from his lover as he suckled lightly on the spines of his ear, laving at the webbing there as he brought a hand up to tease a moist, pink nipple. He shuddered at the feeling of those long talons grazing down his back, his hand at that slippery hip gripping it tightly as he pressed his body down into the one below him. The more he laved at that auditory fin, the more he plucked at that pert nipple, the more he gripped onto that scaled hip as he ground himself into that thick, slippery tail, the more he was gifted with soft gasps and quiet moans, those long talons pressing into his back further. He gave a deep, passionate kiss to soft lips, effectively swallowing all the delicious sounds that poured forth from them as he cupped the small face of his lover.

Those soft lips melted against his, sharp teeth nipping his lips before allowing his tongue entrance to that dangerous cavern. He felt something firmly press against his groin, eliciting a deep moan. A nip from needle sharp teeth was given to his bottom lip before he was gently pushed away. His lover bent his powerful tail for him to lean back on, making room for the growing erection between them to unsheathe itself.

He reached a hand out to grasp the thick shaft before him, finding it already slick with arousal when he began to stroke it. He leaned forward to tentatively slide the tip of his tongue against the seam on the underside and then slide it over the slit, lapping up the salty beads of fluid gathering there.

His lover moaned but pushed him away when he made to swallow the head of the stiff member between his hands. "Ikkaku..."

His gaze met those violet eyes, nearly hidden behind sheer, webbed whiskers adorning his lover's lashes. Eyes trailing over a pink tongue darting out to stroke iridescent lips, he bit his lip as he ground against the base of the thick, almost impossibly stiff member before him. "Yeah?"

Slender hands caressed his face, talons trailing pleasantly against his scalp. "Come here."

He repositioned himself to sit upon the slender waist of his lover, reaching up to run his fingers through soft, dark hair. He placed another kiss on those soft lips, breathing in deeply that familiar ocean-like smell. He felt those slender hands slide down his back, pressing in on all the muscles of his back, before pausing to squeeze his waist and then take hold of both sides of his ass, gripping tight. He hummed into his lover's mouth, deepening the kiss. Pushing back into the hold on his ass, he firmly cradled his lover's head and went back to seeking that friction which he craved as he ground against his lover's narrow hips.

Those soft lips moved away, almost drawing out a whine from him at the loss of his lover's sweet mouth. "Ikkaku..."

"Yumichika..." He was breathless, mouth seeking the kisses that were taken away to his displeasure.

The small but strong hands pressing into his ass cheeks squeezed harshly. _"Listen_ to me."

Sighing, he sat up, his weight bearing down on the hands grasping him, causing them to involuntarily flex. "Okay..."

Those long, needle point teeth worried a plush, iridescent lip for a moment before his lover quietly said, "I want to pleasure you."

He felt himself being hoisted up, so he braced his arms on either side of the dark haired man's head. Being tilted forward, he pecked a kiss to a smooth, moist forehead.

"Let me do this for you," his lover firmly told him.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just relax and stop leaning forward so much; let me bring you up here."

Biting his lip, he felt his face grow warm, but he sat up. When he felt those slick hands lifting him up by the ass again, their grip firm and pleasant, he positioned himself higher up his lover's body. With gentle guidance, he straddled the beautiful face of the man he adored so much, taking a sharp breath as he felt those soft lips enclose around him. He could feel the light suction being given to him, lips kissing, parting, and sliding against him so pleasurably he couldn't help but nearly doubled over, bracing his arms against the mattress.

Strong fingers gripped his ass cheeks tightly, kneading them as a warm tongue slithered into him, fucking its way around his pulsating walls and pressing upwards into that spot that always makes him cry out. His lover's tongue thrust in and out, dancing inside of him in a way that makes him _moan,_ low and deep in his chest, before withdrawing so it can lave along the outside, poking its tip against his tiny dick. Gasping, he couldn't help but rock against the mouth latched onto him, releasing a high pitched moan as his lover sucked on his dick, taking the whole of it into his mouth. Those long, clawed finger kneaded his ass so wonderfully, pushing and spreading apart his cheeks. It felt like an eternity that he spent riding his lover's face, rocking back and forth as he was suckled and tongue fucked, until his body started to stutter, thighs locking up as he nearly fell forward, letting out a long, loud sound that was somewhere on the spectrum between a cry and a moan.

After a moment of immobility, in which he shook and gasped, he realized his lover wasn't going to stop any time soon. Whining at the overstimulation, he moved to lay down next to his lover, carding though silken dark hair as he pulled him in for a kiss, his movements sloppy in that post orgasmic bliss. His fingers tiredly stroked and twisted those soft, dark locks and he couldn't help the contented sigh that came from his mouth as his lover wrapped him in a tight embrace. The kiss was broken, leaving him to pout in disappointment. Their noses touched and it would be so easy to close that distance, but he felt like those violet eyes kept him frozen in place.

Gentle, slick hands caressed his scalp, back, shoulders, and waist, luring him into a state where he allowed his eyes to flutter close as his lover softly spoke; "We may be from worlds entirely separate, but even if we are destined to be apart, there's no place I'd rather be."

A smile slid across his lips as he whispered, "I love you, too, Yumichika."

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I have to be honest with you... I didn't come up with this title!
> 
> Title creds go 1000000% to SpunkyOne! They came up with the title when I asked a few people for help and I'm incredibly grateful ♥


End file.
